Sanduíche Lendário
"Sanduíche Lendário" é o primeiro episódio da primeira temporada da série Jovens Titãs em Ação. Sinopse Ravena envia o grupo em busca de ingredientes para um sanduíche lendário para que ela possa ver assistir a um desenho animado chamado Pégaso é Fofo Demais. Enredo Ravena está assistindo um desenho animado chamado Pégaso é Fofo Demais, mas ela fica incomodada com o resto da equipe, que está comendo os sanduíches "lendários" de Robin. Ravena ouve eles falarem que fariam qualquer coisa para conseguir um sanduíche lendário, e tem uma idéia para se livrar deles. Ravena diz a eles sobre um "Sanduíche Lendário" real em seu livro Lendas Antigas, um sanduíche que poderia proporcionar a imortalidade e é tão perigoso que os ingredientes foram espalhados em diferentes locais. Cada um dos Titãs, exceto Ravena, se prepara para ir atrás de um dos ingredientes para o sanduíche lendário. Ciborgue tem que pegar o bacon místico no Lago de Lava, pois ele tem resistência ao calor. Mutano tem que pegar o alface do rei, enterrado nas profundezas da Terra, transformado em uma toupeira. Estelar tem que pegar o tomate estelar localizado entre as estrelas. Enquanto Robin tem que pegar o pão pretzel localizado no supermercado, ficando decepcionado por não enfrentar nenhum vilão. Ravena aproveita seu tempo sozinha na torre, assistindo Pégaso é Fofo Demais. Robin espera no supermercado para a fila para comprar o pão acabar, enquanto os outros titãs confrontam os Guardiões do Sanduíche. Estelar, Mutano e Ciborgue são espancados pelos Guardiões do Sanduíche, fazendo com que Estelar perca seu cabelo, Mutano quebre seus dentes e Ciborgue perca seu braço. Após um tempo, eles conseguem finalmente vencer os Guardiães do Sanduíche e conseguem obter os ingredientes. Robin, depois de esperar por um longo tempo, finalmente compra o pão pretzel. Ravena faz o sanduíche com um feitiço e os outros Titãs começam a brigar sobre quem deveria comer o sanduíche. Infelizmente, Silkie come o sanduíche, mas depois o vomita, provando que sanduíche de Robin é melhor e que o sanduíche lendário não tem valor. O episódio termina com Robin convidando todos para ver Pégaso é Fofo Demais, fazendo com que Ravena fique feliz. Personagens *Robin (primeira aparição) *Ravena (primeira aparição) *Ciborgue (primeira aparição) *Mutano (primeira aparição) *Estelar (primeira aparição) *Pégaso é Fofo Demais (primeira aparição) **Esmeralda **Rosinha *Guardiões do Sanduíche (primeira aparição) Curiosidades *Este é o primeiro episódio em que Estelar perde seu cabelo. *Este é o primeiro episódio com o livro de Ravena, Lendas Antigas. *Esmeralda é a primeiro personagem a falar neste episódio, fazendo dela a primeira personagem a falar em todo o desenho. *É revelado que Ravena gosta do programa infantil Pégaso é Fofo Demais. Referências *Ravena é vista assistindo Pégaso é Fofo Demais, uma paródia de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Um papelão do Batman pode ser visto no supermercado. *O sanduíche lendário é só um sanduíche BLT ('B'acon, 'A'lface e 'T'omate) em um pão pretzel. *Quando Ciborgue diz "não tem montanha alta o suficiente para me manter longe dele", é uma referência a musica "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" de Marvin Gaye e Tammi Terrell. *Enquanto Estelar está procurando o tomate estelar, ela vai para o Sistema Lylat. O Sistema Lylat é onde os eventos de Star Fox acontecem. O planeta em que Estelar fica é localizado como o planeta Titania, por serem muitos idênticos. *Na parede, um cartaz do Coringa dizendo "empregado do mês" pode ser visto. *Quando Estelar, Mutano e Ciborgue tiram os ingredientes dos baús de tesouro, é uma referência a quando Link obtém um novo item na franquia The Legend of Zelda. Continuidade *Depois deste episódio, o Pégaso é Fofo Demais se torna uma piada na série. *Este é o primeiro episódio a ser baseado em uma lenda antiga. Erros *Mutano queria comer o sanduíche lendário, mas ele é vegetariano, sendo que o sanduíche continha bacon. *Em uma cena, Ravena joga seus bonecos de Pégaso é Fofo Demais, mas na próxima cena ela usa seus poderes para tirá-los do local. *Ciborgue diz que Mutano não iria conseguir comer seu sanduíche sem seus dentes, mas no episódio Ossos do Sorriso, eles criam uma maneira para comer sem dentes. **Embora, é possível que eles não criaram esta maneira ainda no momento do episódio. Transcrição Galeria Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios sem música Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:Mídia Categoria:Episódios focados em todos Titãs